Angel Despiadado
by Kartemis
Summary: AU,Sesshoumaru y kagome tienen algo en comun matar sin piedad,una promesa muy peligrosa,Y en todo ese mar de sangre Existe Su Amor SessKag,MirSan Revieww!


**Sinopsis : Sesshoumaru es un asesino profesional ,pero que pasa cuando se encuentre con una chica que solo sabe su nombre y que trae consigo un dije de espada quien le trae recuerdos a este, sesshoumaru le promete ayudarla para que recuerde su pasado pero al momento de hacerlo la matara , pero ella acepta , podrá cumplirlo sesshoumaru ¿? Cuando todo salga ala luz **

**Contenido: asesinatos, lemon y romance **

Es la media noche la luna llena daba a todo su esplendor pero era una de las pocas veces donde aquella figura redonda y tan radiante e inspiradora tenia un color rojizo , en la calle todo estaba tranquilo pero una limosina negra para en una esquina de ahí dos sombras se distinguen a lo lejos de una pequeña casa , todo esta oscuro dos personas de cabelleras largas se notan que están cargando un bulto no se divisa bien , ellos siguen caminado hasta que por fin llegan a un cuarto donde se ve que dejan ahora el cuerpo sobre la cama

"No quiero dejarla aquí "

"No tenemos otra opción ella es la mas capacitada para hacer este trabajo y por fin destruir a todos los Bouquet"- mientras quitaba la bolsa de nylon de aquel cuerpo

"Pero…-

"Descuida ella pronto regresara a nosotros pero antes debemos ocultarla de el …– Esto lo decía una persona vestida totalmente de negro con cabellos largos y espesos que seguramente las estrellas se confundirían con la tinieblas y como arma traía una ballesta

Y Solo la luna era mudo testigo como otras tantas veces …

"Tienes razón " … - el semblante de uno de ellos cambio radicalmente a uno totalmente relajado y mirando a su alrededor de la habitación

"Anda ayúdame solo le dejaremos esto como recuerdo de su pasado- sacando de un pequeño bolso tres objetos una credencial , un prendedor y finalmente una pistola

"Ahora tenemos que dejarle la computadora prendida , ella sabrá que hacer, no es por nada que sea mi hermana"…- una sonrisa picara se plasma en su rostro

Uno de ellos se aparta pero al parecer es una mujer mientras el otro tiene un perfil muy fornido, una mirada tal vez dulce pero con un toque de sensualidad , quien este besa lo labios de la joven inconciente

Pronto nos volveremos a reunir , mientras tanto en lo mas hondo de tu corazón no te olvides de mi…-

El joven vuelve a ponerse sus lentes negros para esconder ante la luna aquellos ojos color ámbar mientras que la limosina negra ya lo estaba esperando ala puerta de la casa , cuando por fin se sube el carro da un arrancon como si tratase de huir de alguien

**El Pacto **

En una mansión dos jóvenes se encontraban en el despacho con las cortinas cerradas ante aquel gran ventanal terminando un "compromiso" y uno de ellos pagaba la cuenta justa al otro sin preámbulos ni tampoco vacilaciones el trabajo ya estaba hecho solo necesitaba cobrar uno de ellos

Sesshoumaru: he terminado

Kouga : Bien tu pago lo veras en tu cuenta de banco , así que mientras por que no brindamos por el excelente trabajo que haz hecho

Sesshoumaru: bah, no me interesa y si eso es todo me marcho - lo decía con mucha presunción el joven , con una mirada acaso hueca pero ala vez profunda

Kouga: Como usted quiera , seguramente pronto nos volveremos a ver para tratar otro oficio... Señor Bouquet. – una sonrisa se desprende de aquel muchacho ojiazul Claro con todo el cabello recogido

Sesshoumaru voltio y miro de reojo aquel sujeto así que salio del lugar con la misma tranquilidad y el paso lento de su caminar

Sesshoumaru: estupido policía incompetente …- dijo entre murmullos para tomar un cigarrillo del bolso de su saco negro como el acostumbraba a llevar

Sesshoumaru Bouquet era un francés que vivía en un pequeño apartamento donde contaba con lo indispensable su computadora , cama , cocina en fin .Como siempre para sesshoumaru era lo mismo después de su ardua colaboración para aniquilar a cualquier funcionario de Paris o cualquier sujeto quien estuviera ala mira de una persona que pagase bien , ¿si su vida pasaba de manera rápida? eso para el ya no importaba, pero de alguna forma se sentía seguro de si mismo , ya que contaba con una amplia reputación sobre el bajo mundo de Paris como el mejor homicida con un toque de elegancia.

Un ser tan frió sin sentimiento o emoción alguna nunca podría sentir benevolencia por alguna de sus victimas ? eso no importaba para el , de que edad fueran jóvenes o ancianos ,pero algunas veces no podía descansar ya que sentía las enormes ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sintiéndose atado alas cadenas de la oscuridad

Como siempre para Joven Bouquet le era una costumbre revisar día a día sus correos ya que el trabajo que había elegido posiblemente nunca terminaría en este mundo tanto egoísta , materialista y sobretodo tan ambicioso

Sesshoumaru: uhm veamos que nuevo pedido tengo el dia de hoy

Sesshoumaru noto que tenia un nuevo correo seguramente con otra misión para deshacerse de quien se entrometiera

Sesshoumaru: Que es esto

El mensaje era corto ya que solo decía "Acompáñame a una peregrinación al pasado" , sesshoumaru se disponía a borrar aquel mensaje ya que para el era una broma pero cuando noto un archivo adjunto este lo abrió y vio que se trataba de una foto de una chica que traía consigo un prendedor en forma de espada

Este prendedor de espada tenia un diseño muy especial y eso le traía recuerdos amargos a sesshoumaru , ya que ese prendedor se solía usar en su familia en Córcega como una forma de identificar a los Bouquet quienes todos fueron asesinados menos el quien había huido con su tío. A lo largo de su vida se había dedicado buscar los verdaderos asesinos de su familia sin importar a que precio fuese.

Sesshoumaru: Que diablos es esto , "kagome Higurashi" es el nombre de esta mujer…- después de esto el tuvo una sensación en su estomago , como constantemente esa parte de su cuerpo era afectado por las emociones tan súbitas e intensas que tenia además de que no era muy usual que las tuviera cuando en su alma solo gobernaba la indiferencia

Sesshoumaru aun se encontraba atónito cuando de pronto noto que había llegado otro mail donde decía la dirección de aquella mujer y sin importar que aquel lugar donde se encontraba era Japón , tomo sus cosas y aparto un vuelo hacia aquel país del sol naciente , sesshoumaru tenia muchos recursos monetarios por las buenas recompensas que ganaba en cada una de las noches negras donde simplemente de un solo disparo podría dar una muerte de los reyes

Ala mañana siguiente en una preparatoria de Japón una joven estudiante de 17 años se encontraba sola , sentada en uno de los rincones de la escuela pues ya que era nueva y no conocía a nadie a pesar de tener un envidiable sonrisa , se sentía triste y desolada así que subió sus piernas para hacerse capullo cuando una voz amable la llamo

Kagome: uhm

Eri: Anda amiga vamos a clase

Kagome : eh, hai

La chica que la había llamado le sonreía y al menos no sabia igual que kagome nada de su pasado era amable y atenta Eri la única persona que la trataba como eso persona

Kagome (pensamientos) Por que No recuerdo nada me siento tan vacía, como una muñeca de porcelana , lo único que tengo ala mano es esto mi credencial que el lo único que me da una identidad …- miro al cielo y de nuevo entreabrió sus labios rosados para decir .. - Higurashi kagome ese es mi nombre

La joven estudiante con una mirada sin brillo caminaba tranquilamente pues el horario de la escuela había terminado , pero de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía pero solo diviso bien su sombra quien se trataba de un joven alto con cabellera larga , kagome sin mas preámbulos se detuvo .

Kagome: Quien eres ¿?...- contesto y volteo la joven con ojos altamente expresivos y de tonalidad café , con cabello tan grueso y azulado que estaba algo alborotado

Sesshoumaru: Veo que hablas muy bien mi idioma como sea ,Eso mismo te quiero preguntar , se supone que te llamas higurashi kagome - el joven estaba un poco impresionado ante la belleza inaudita de kagome al menos lo aceptaba

Kagome: Tu debes ser la persona a quien envié el recuerdo de su pasado , (mostrando así el prendedor de la familia Bouquet) (pensamientos) que ¿? Se supone que yo solo hablo japonés no entiendo este debe ser unos de los enigmas que guardo… Aun me están acosando…

Pero en eso su estupenda visión noto algo , de momento sin ningún aviso Kagome se echo a correr , sesshoumaru también la persiguió aunque seguía muy confundido al parecer la muchacha lo trataba con cierta familiaridad , y noto que era muy rápida la joven , la persecución no duro hasta una construcción donde ya no había nadie , cuando por fin llego sesshoumaru observo que la joven quien respondía al nombre de kagome estaba sentada en uno de las bases de Acero que daba ala punta de un precipicio.

Sesshoumaru : Si no me dices que quieres de mi , te aniquilare

Sesshoumaru preparo su pistola estaba decido a matarla pues su paciencia ya se le había colmado , pero la chica se puso de pie y lo miro de frente tan solo fueron unos instantes donde ella salto de aquella base de acero

Sesshoumaru : Que?

Una serie de disparos que chocaban entre los muros o cualquier cosa inerte se escucharon , sesshoumaru se agacho y se protegió contra un muro y pues el también no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

Sesshoumaru: Nos están siguiendo

Sesshoumaru diviso bien la zona y noto que eran como tres tipos vestido con traje donde cada uno de ellos hablaba en voz alta

"Primero atrapen a esa joven "

"El amo desea verla , dense prisa"

"Pero Antes maten al ultimo de los Bouquet "

Al escuchar esto sesshoumaru sintió como le hervía la sangre ahora si estaba bien asegurado de que su cuello también tenia precio , así que corrió de forma muy rápida dándole una bala muy certera a cada uno de los individuos , entonces se asomo a uno de los lados para ver si no había nadie así que camino sigilosamente cuando un tipo grotesco lo atrapo mientras que otros dos salieron de los lados para golpear en la cara y en el estomago de sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ahh, maldito por que no me matan de una buena vez …- con un rostro totalmente diferente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes

"acaso crees que te haremos caso"

Sesshoumaru tenia puesta su mirada ante aquel sujeto que no permitía ver sus ojos por sus lentes negros quien ya le tenia una muerte segura mientras que los otros dos sujetaban a sesshoumaru pero de pronto un balazo se escucho pues aquel tipo grotesco había caído muerto y un pequeño manantial de sangre brotaba de su nuca ocultando la mirada blanca y sin nada de aquel tipo , los otros dos se sorprendieron ya que no sabían quien había sido pero para sorpresa de sesshoumaru la única quien había interferido con su muerte era kagome

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) pero tan solo es una joven como puede matar sin ningún pudor

Sesshoumaru no espero ningún momento para darle un codazo a uno de los tipos mientras que el otro corrió y apunto en dirección a kagome ero ella se agacho y dio medio giro con una pierna estirada como si estuviese en cuclillas para tirarlo y sin ningún previo aviso darle una bala certera en la frente

Kagome: (pensamientos) no siento nada al matar esta persona por que ¿?... tengo estas "cualidades"

Kagome se puso de pie mientras que sesshoumaru ya había exterminado con uno de ellos pero ambos observaron y kagome acerco la pistola que tenia a su rostro cerro los ojos como si tratase de que ella misma fuera capaz de percibir una energía

Ambos figuras se encontraban de pie como si estuvieran esperando que los atacaran primero y solo el viento tenia la valentía de acariciar unos cabellos largos y plateados y otros negros muy azulados . Esperaron unos momentos y cada uno voltio del lado contrario para seguir robando sangre de sus victimas si se podría decir

"Aquí estas muchacha tonta"

Kagome: eso tu crees

Kagome disparo pero no le dio a uno de aquellos sujetos mientras que sesshoumaru también estaba peleando siguió disparando pero sin olvidar su verdadero objetivo

Otros 5 sujetos habían vuelto a aparecer kagome de tanto disparar no se dio cuenta que solo que daba una bala en su pistola

Sesshoumaru: Esto me esta hartando , SERES TAN INFERIORES DEJENME EN PAZ

También kagome tuvo la oportunidad de ver como sesshoumaru asesinaba a cada uno de sus oponentes era directo certero y muy audaz esa era la persona que ella buscaba entonces no se había equivocado en elegirlo a el

Kagome: ese joven puede darles una muerte instantánea

kagome corrió para alcanzar a uno de los sujetos ; mientras que sesshoumaru observo todo el lugar y al parecer a el le quedaba uno por exterminar ; Cuando kagome pudo alcanzarlo le disparo con la ultima bala que le quedaba pero en ese momento no pudo darse cuenta que ahora una pistola se la habían puesto cerca de su nuca ; kagome se quedo quieta pues el que ahora amenazaba con su vida era sesshoumaru 

sesshoumaru : que es lo que deseas de mi …- con su mirada fija a espaldas de kagome 

kagome cerro los ojos y de nuevo los volvió a abrir para decir -quiero que me ayudes – suspiro un poco y continuo - si es que recuerdas esto - mostrándole el prendedor en forma de espada - entonces te interesara-

Sesshoumaru: me interesa pero ni trates de pasarte de lista …- quitándole la pistola de la nuca permitiéndole a esta estar de frente a el

Kagome:( Sonriendo) je, obvio que no , necesito que me ayudes, así que acompáñame a mi casa… –ahora si que lo miro bien el tenia ojos color ámbar se le hacían familiares de hecho casi podría jurar que antes los había visto también logró notar que el joven tenia una cabellera plateada y cuatro cicatrices en su rostro dos de cada lado evidentemente era un joven muy atractivo

Ambos caminaron , sin decir nada , uno del otro era indiferente al parecer ya nadie los seguía , a pesar de ello sesshoumaru no podía estar tranquilo tenia que estar ala defensiva , ya que al conocer a alguien de su misma calaña no era digno de confianza , Sin embargo para kagome era una esperanza no por nada estaría con un sujeto como el con esa persona misteriosa y bastante calculador

Cuando por fin llegaron ala casa de kagome , sesshoumaru pudo observar varias fotos de ella cuando era niña con su familia , algo que no encajaba en los pensamientos de el , ¿alguien con familia y tenga la posibilidad de matar sin ningún remordimiento es posible? Esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Bouquet , Así que mejor se hinco en la mesa y también lo hizo Higurashi del otro extremo

Sesshoumaru: Habla…- con voz fuerte y firme sin ninguna vacilación

Kagome: ¿Que sabes exactamente del prendedor? ¿Y que vinculo tiene contigo?

Sesshoumaru : Ese asunto no te incumbe , lo que quisiera saber es por que lo tienes

Kagome: Fue esto y dos objetos mas, que me dejaron

Sesshoumaru: A que te refieres

Kagome miro todo pero su contemplación solo se fijaba en las fotos - Al menos se , que alguna vez fui una niña que era feliz, y que probablemente tenia una vida normal - sacando nuevamente aquella pistola de la bolsa de su falda .

Kagome: Sin embargo esos recuerdos fueron desechados por mi mente , no recuerdo nada ni como pase estos 17 años de mi vida , ( saco su credencial para leerla) Bueno esto dice que me llamo kagome Higurashi y que tengo 17 años

Sesshoumaru : Ósea que es como si tuvieras amnesia , Y si es así como es que diste conmigo eh ¿?

Kagome limpio su pistola y la armo de una manera muy sorprendente - Pues simplemente un día desperté sin ningún recuerdo , cuando lo note la computadora estaba prendida y con tu correo , las únicas palabras que se me quedaron en mi mente fue que tu hicieras una peregrinación al pasado conmigo , me dejaron mi uniforme así que me cambie para ir ala escuela , guiándome por la dirección de esta credencial

Kagome Pero aun así cuando iba camino a ella , unas personas intentaban atraparme y no me dejaron otra opción que tirar del gatillo

Sesshoumaru : con que es eso , a mi no me interesa ayudarte , es tu problema

Kagome : no se , tenia el presentimiento que dirías eso pero podría asegurarte que esto a ti también te incumbe- mostrándole el prendedor

Sesshoumaru: Seguramente es una estupida coincidencia , será mejor que tu misma busques tu verdadera identidad

Kagome: Sabes somos parecidos , ambos matamos sin ninguna piedad

Sesshoumaru : Pero yo se mis motivos - poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda - Que no lo justifica pero en cambio tu …

Kagome : en cambio yo no tengo nada , es cierto pero me gustaría también saber cuales fueron mis motivos que me llevaron a esto y no arrepentirme de nada en la penumbra de mi muerte

Sesshoumaru voltio para ver a kagome y noto que sus palabras eran ciertas todos los que morían sabían los motivos de su muerte coincidencia o no quien sabe , entonces se pregunto por que no darle la oportunidad de que ella también sepa los motivos que la llevaron a ser un ángel tan despiadado , si un ángel que mantenía un rostro de mucha calma y serenidad

Sesshoumaru : una vez que te adentras a esto ten por seguro que nunca contaras con un entierro y mucho menos un lugar en el cementerio

Kagome: Que mas puede pasar si mis manos están del mismo color que el tuyo… un color escarlata

Sesshoumaru : Entonces te llevare conmigo a Paris donde proviene aquel prendedor que traes consigo , seguramente los que te están persiguiendo sabrán que estarás conmigo ,haremos que el verdadero autor de todo esto venga a nosotros

A kagome todo esto le parecía magnifico y una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujaría hasta que …

Sesshoumaru: Pero hay una condición

Kagome: dila

Sesshoumaru : Que cuando descubramos de quien eres en realidad en ese mismo momento yo seré el que acabe con tu vida y nadie mas tendrá ese derecho

Sesshoumaru miro fijamente los ojos de kagome , mientras que esta no espero mucho para darle una respuesta que cerraría el trato

Kagome: deacuerdo mi vida ahora te pertenece

_La premisa del despiadado ángel_

_A través del portal de tu alma volara_

_Si por solo un instante de tibio dolor_

_Al templo de tus recuerdos traicionaras_

_Algo enternecedor _

_Es lo que tu buscas con obcecación_

_Y no puedes ver tu destino así _

_Con ojos tan inocentes_

_Yo creo que algún día podrás_

_Darte cuenta que en tu espalda _

_Llevas las alas que rumbo al lejano_

_Futuro te llevara _

_Si el destinado encuentro_

_Entre dos personas Tiene una razón_

_Pienso que es una Biblia,_

_Para conocer lo que es libertad_

_La premisa del despiadado ángel_

_Tu tristeza debería entonces empezar_

_Aferradote a esa forma de vivir_

_Cuando de ese sueño despertaste…_

**Este fic continuara …**

**Hola amigos lectores de nuevo les traigo otro fic , este es un poco mas oscuro , algo obsesivo pero también hay que decirlo tendrá mucha pasión y de nuevo me inclino por la pareja (SessKag) ,espero con muchas ansias sus reviews aunque sean malos o buenos , nos vemos pronto !**


End file.
